


First Kiss

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Santittany, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: One shot about Santana and Brittany’s first kiss





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ya'll, so I've started watching Glee and am now currently in the middle of season 3. This idea just popped into my head this morning while I was thinking about my first kiss with a girl who was my best friend at fifteen. Unfortunately it didn't end as well as this but the thoughts were still there.

She would never forget her first kiss with a girl.

Santana was sitting with Brittany in her room talking about some of the boys at school they thought were cute.

"I've kissed a guy before but have you ever wondered what, you know, it would feel like to kiss a girl?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled slightly and whispered, "Yeah." She had been dealing with her feelings for other girls since she was thirteen but she hid them away to the corners of her mind. She couldn't be gay. She just couldn't. She looked up to see her best friend start leaning towards her.

“Can we try? I mean can we kiss?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and closed the gap between them as their lips gently brushed together.

She felt a sudden bolt of electricity course through her body. She saw fireworks and sparks. She never wanted the kiss to end. She didn't want to forget the gentleness of another girls lips on hers. So unlike the roughness she had felt from boys. The intoxicating smell of another girls perfume. Not the axe smell that made her sick. The feel of another girl who she knew genuinely loved and cared for her. Her best friend.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. She knew she couldn't be gay, she knew that for sure as the shame flooded her body.

"I need more lady kisses." Brittany said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Santana smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. Somewhere inside her she knew she was in over her head. A part of her said 'You can't be gay as long as you're just kissing and no feelings are involved.'

But there was a greater part of her, a greater part that knew she was only lying to herself. She had been in love with her blonde best friend since the day she laid eyes on her. She knew that one day, she would have to deal with her feelings.


End file.
